emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Xiangtian
|chinese_title = 圣天道子 |literal = Sacred God Dao Child |name = Long Xiangtian |name_ref = |chinese_name = 龙翔天 |aliases = Dao Child Shengtian |afiliation = !Heavenly God Sect--Prime Descendant#114 |occupation = !Prime Descendant#114 |relatives = Chen Baojiao (former fiancée) |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#104 |age = 15 |status = Dead |killed_by = Li Qiye |era = !7-8#105 |race = !Humans#105 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#105 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#105 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#105 |level = !Royal Noble#105 |number_of_fp = !4#201 |fate_palace = !Saint#114 |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 104 |death_appearance = 210 |history = Origin Long Xiangtian, better known as Heavenly God Dao Child was the Prime Descendant of the Heavenly God Sect. He was acknowledged across the Grand Middle Territory as genius. At fifteen years old, he was already a Royal Noble and was ruling over one part of the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. With the power to order a million troops, he had made many illustrious contributions for the Kingdom. Chen Baojiao Several years ago, the Jade Valley Country proposed to the Heavenly God Sect. As a result, they married their princess Chen Baojiao to Long Xiangtian. However, Chen Baojiao disagreed with the marriage. Evil Infested Ridge At the Entrance Accompanied by the Kingdom's Imperial Advisor Si Tu, Heavenly God Dao Child led a group from the Heavenly God Sect to the Evil Infested Ridge. When they arrived, he overheard Li Qiye's conversation with Nantian Hao from the Southern Heavenly Kingdom. He tried to put down Li Qiye by reminding him about countless geniuses and mighty lineages that could easily kill him for slightest offence, but Li Qiye dismissed all of it with derision towards the so-called geniuses. Chen Baojiao supported Li Qiye and attacked Heavenly God Dao Child out of defiance for their arranged marriage. Unfortunately, she was weaker than Dao Child and was almost defeated. Li Qiye ordered Li Shuangyan to stop Dao Child, while he himself invited Chen Baojiao to join his side. Li Qiye became annoyed with constant interference from various powers and ordered Gu Tieshou to use 's portrait to deal with all enemies once and for all. The stalemate was broken by a sudden opening of the Evil Infested Ridge ahead of time and Li Qiye decided that it was more important to enter the Ridge than to deal with enemies. Unable to stop him, Si Tu and Heavenly God Dao Child were forced to endure humiliation. To deal with Li Qiye and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect they requested an Immortal Emperor Life Treasure from Heavenly Jewel Mortal King. Entering the Ridge After entering the Evil Infested Ridge Long Xiangtian used his own strength to kill a 150,000 years old Longevity Spirit. . . . He was engaged to Chen Baojiao, but because he abandoned her to the Evil Typha Tree's roots, she broke their engagement and fled to Li Qiye for protection. For this reason, he hates Li Qiye and is incredibly jealous. Ancient Sky City When at the Ancient Sky City, he and Saint Child Qishan spread rumors of Chen Baojiao of being a whore and that being the reason he broke off their marriage. After being thoroughly humiliated by Li Qiye again for and forced to apologize and tell the truth in public, his hatred drove him to try and murder Li Qiye. Using the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom's disciples loaned to him by Heavenly Prince Qingxuan, he attacked the Nine Saint Demon Gate grotto in the Ancient Sky City. He dueled Li Shuangyan and was swiftly defeated by her. Retreating to the Azure Mysterious Kingdom's grotto, he was eventually handed over to Li Qiye as a prisoner in order to stop being attacked by Li Qiye and Niu Fen. He was beheaded by Li Qiye and his head mounted on the gates as a warning to everybody. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = |items = }}